Hogwarts: The final year
by CrimsonDarknessPhoenix
Summary: Hogwarts has reopened and Harry is being forced to go back to school which leads to him getting kidnapped by this strange girl... Chaos and humour with a few tears and lots of adventures! plz R
1. Get your BUT BACK in SCHOOL!

_**First of to all who are waiting for Kai vs. Kiona, I will be continuing that later in a few days, I just need to get my plot sorted out.**_

**Hogwarts: The final year**

**Get your BUTT BACK in SCHOOL!**

Everything had suddenly become even more interesting (if possible) after Hogwarts closed down this summer (for obvious reasons) as the Hogwart's staff and some of the members of the order fought with the ministry to keep Hogwarts open. And now after 4 gruelling weeks of constant 'formal' arguments, as they liked to call it, and days of countless rumoured controversies, they had finally agreed that Hogwarts is to be reopened. The Ministry finally allowed this with agreeing the argument that young wizards needed to be trained _somewhere _to prepare them for the war now being fought with dear Voldi and what better place than Hogwarts? Of course, the Ministry had some conditions such as the security of the school would be severely increased as all of the children will be closely supervised, Hogmades trips will be little to none, studies would be a lot tougher especially DADA, and also more awareness will be spread among the 6th and the 7th year students, about the 'big threat'.

All students where informed immediately to prepare since only 1 ½ weeks where left.

And all students where happy to oblige with the exception on a certain boy-who-lived, who was inconveniently situated in 12 Grimwarld (sp?) place, looking for god-knows-what in the Black family tree, when-

BANG!

"Shouldn't you be preparing for school?" came a female voice behind him.

Startled, Harry acted on reflexes as he quickly withdrew his wand and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

"Shield!" shouted the voice as it deflected the spell. "Look Harry, I'm not here to harm you, just to take you back to school," explained the intruder.

Meanwhile, Harry took a double-take on the figure in front of him. It was a girl his age, about 5'8" (and inch and a half shorter than him), with dark brown eyes, thick ebony hair that reached her lower back (it was in a low pony tail), fair bronze/golden skin, well toned and had dark grey metallic framed glasses (square-ish). She was modestly pretty with Prussian features. Although she wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, she wasn't ugly either, Harry stated her as average. She was wearing black jeans that flared a little at the bottom and a loos black t-shirt with the picture of what looked like a very simplistic attempt of drawing a 2d animated angry squirrel and had "Zen of anger" written in purple.

(A/N: I have that shirt, it's from a site called and it has these really cool sadistic cartoons of crazy squirrels living in the human world. It's really cool, you should go on it! It will corrupt your brain…)

"Now I would like you to pack your bags and come with me," she said as she gestured for him to go up-stairs.

"Who are you? And how am I even to trust you? How do I know you're not a Death Eater?"

"Smart boy… well I'm defiantly not one of Voldi's minions. Never had the taste for sadistic, evil, dark lords. Besides you could ask McGonagall she'll tell you,"

"Well, you couldn't be one; you just made fun of him… wait! Voldi? Heh never thought of that one…. _Anyway_, why do you want me to come back to school?"

"Duh! So you can finish your 'education',"

"Rolls his eyes Sorry got more important things to do"

"Like finding the rest of the horcruxes? Well what if I told you that you could find a clue to where it is in Hogwarts?"

"What!"

"Now if you come with me, your thirst for knowledge on this subject will be quenched. Anyway, hurry up! We have a long journey ahead of us,"

"Nope, still not coming"

"Urr… I don't have time for this…. Harry you _will_ come with me and you _will_get your BUTT BACK in SCHOOL!" with that she closed he eyes and muttered something and then everything went black for Harry…

**HARRY POV**

And now I'm here, tied up in the back of a Vauxhall Astra and unable to reach my wand because guess who has it? Yup! It's that girl, and apparently she's going to drag me to Hogwarts (quite literally if I don't stop nagging her soon) weather I like it or not. And this is the last thing I need right now.

Oh! And did I mention that I finally found-out her name? It's Kiona Lenex Fog. Cool name huh? Of course I didn't tell her that. She's also pretty funny in a sadistic way, but I didn't tell her that either…

Apparently she's first taking me to her house which she tells me is in Manchester, so yeah, the trip will take another 3 hours (we had been on the road since the last 3 hours so… hehe).

_Anyway_, I had been nagging her about, well, everything really. And I think I'm getting to her, though it's kind of hard to tell as I can't see her face.

"You know, you could just leave me at the burrow, at least I'll be with someone I actually like to hang around…" I said.

"Oh that hurt Harry, truly," she replied with a mocking chuckle.

"So seriously, why do I have to stay at your house?"

"Because Harry, I have higher orders from the Ministry, McGonagall and of course the order. Trust me; I don't like keeping intolerable brats in my house as much as the next person."

"Oh that makes me feel so wanted,"

"Doesn't it?" she smirked.

We were silent for a moment when I just realised something.

"Hay! How come they made you responsible for me? You must be my age at most," I exclaimed. Yeah I know what you're thinking. I'm slow, I know… you should have realised that by now! You guys have been reading about me for so long! _Ahem _moving on…

"Took you long enough. sigh Well I really don't know how to answer that on…. Well lest just say it's a long story and I'll tell you once you get to Hogwarts,"

"Okay… that got me nothing…"

We stayed silent again until I resumed nagging her…

----

**KIONA'S HOUSE**

_And I will continue this later but for now its good-bye!_

_**Next time…**_

"_**What are you still doing here Blondie!"…**_

"_**Well that was smart wasn't it?"…**_

"_**He's a death eater, or is about to be!"…**_

"_**Its good to see familiar faces that I actually want to see"…**_


	2. What are you still doing here Blondie!

**Hogwarts: The final year**

**What are you still doing here Blondie!**

**: KIONA'S HOUSE:** STILL HARRY'S POV

"Okay, were here!" she called to me and it was a good thing too, I was almost asleep. She is good company and all but I've been up since 7 in the morning and its now 9 pm and as every body knows, long journeys tend to tier a person.

"Finally," I muttered. I got out of the car to see an old Victorian house that looked very well maintained.

"Go in, I'll bring the luggage," she said. I went to protest but I saw that my trunk was already floating behind her. So I nodded and went to the door where she walked ahead of me and muttered a few words that I couldn't comprehend as they were said in a hush whisper. Immediately the door opened and we walked in only to be greeted by a very cheerful house elf.

"A house elf?" I asked, a little taken aback.

"Well yeah! How do you expect me to keep this place clean when I'm away half the time?" She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I imagined the look on Hermione's face if she saw this. The thought brought an amused smile to my face.

"Lila, would you be a dear and take these to the _other_ guest room?" she told the house elf I now know as Lila. I couldn't help but hear her emphasise on the 'other' part.

"Hay, what do you mean by 'other' guest room?" I asked.

"Oh, um… nothing… it's just so dirty and un-kept and you know…" she replied uncomfortably. I might not be the brightest of them all but I so didn't miss the hesitation and I know that something was not right. But I pushed that to the back my mind to find out later.

"Okay, I want you to stay right here. You can watch the TV if you like; Lila and I will take the stuff up-stairs and get your room set-up. Oh! And do go out of the living room and definitely don't go wandering in the cellar. I'll be back in just 2 minutes!" And with that she left with Lila to go up stairs.

_Something's not right here_, I think but I again pushed it aside and switched on the TV o the news channel…

**: END POV: UP-STAIRS WITH KIONA:**

As soon as the girl and elf reached the first floor, Kiona told Lila to take Harry's stuff to the guest room while she went to the other side of the hallway to the room next to her's and slammed the door open.

"Please tell me, what the FUCK are you STILL DOING HERE BLONDIE!" she yelled at a half expected and half board face.

"Don't yell Kiona, we have guests remember? Besides I have a well explanation for you shock."

"Draco Malfoy! DON'T get cheeky with me! Please tell me why Lupin hasn't taken you away from this house, and more importantly Harry Potter, before I'm accused guilty of a gruesome homicidal!"

Apparently when Kiona had entered her house, Lila had immediately contacted her telepathically that a certain guest of theirs was still present in the house. Therefore resulting in her current enraged state, not to mention the mild annoyance for the ridiculous incompetence of carrying out such a simple task.

"sigh Well ask HIM that! He apperated in today and told me that 'unfortunately I can't be taken some-place else and will have to stay with a guy that I hate with mutual distaste!' How do you think I feel! I'll have to live with a guy who nearly killed me because he got pissed off and decided to use an unknown dark spell on me!" Yelled the tall boy with blond hair who we would all _love_ to hate.

"Shit! How am I gonna handle _this_ one!" She sighed exasperated.

"We'll have to make due, somehow…" Malfoy added

"Well, keep out of sight for tonight, but I'm having a word with the rest of the order tomorrow. But for today, try to keep a low profile, because if he sees you and goes all crazy, then I'm _so_ no saving your ass…" she spoke shaking her head in disbelief. How can they do this to her!

_I swear to god the order are going to pay for doing this to me! mutters colourful words_

**MEANWHILE DOWN-STAIRS…**

Lila had finished placing Harry's stuff in his new room and was now downstairs giving the new guest something to drink. As she has entered the living room and handed Harry a glass of OJ which he accepted kindly, they both heard yelling coming from the floor above. Lila knew what it was and tried to ignore its occurrence. Unfortunately, Harry did not.

"What was that!" Harry demanded, suddenly alert and reached for his wand, which he later realised was still with his captor.

"Oh, nothing sir! Miss is slightly stressed, and quite understandably so…," Replied Lila quite hastily.

"And she shouts at the top of her lungs to no-one in particular when she is stressed…? Well I suppose it kind-off makes sense" Harry said as he remembered that he has seen/heard odder things than this to be even mildly shocked.

"Well…, sometimes when she's really stressed, she will rain down on anyone who even wishes to have a kind word with her. She reduces them to dust, and that's me speaking from first hand," Lila informed, and this time it was the complete truth. Kiona could be one scary witch when provoked.

"Remind me never to get on her bad-side…" Harry cautiously asked the tiny elf, for which she nodded with understanding.

**UP-STAIRS IN DRACO'S ROOM… AGAIN…**

"Well for the sake of you, you will not come out of this room. Oh! And also put a locking charm on the door, we don't want any accidents happening in the night," Kiona ordered, her meaning two way. Not only was he to lock the door to prevent Harry from entering Malfoy's room, but also another reason that included her.

Malfoy suddenly smirked at the comment, remembering a very interesting event on the 2nd day of his stay at the Fog house.

"Still think your going to sleepwalk your way into my room?" He asked slyly.

At this she blushed red. It wasn't her fault she had a bad habit of sleepwalking which only happened a rare occasions.

"Never you mind! Just concentrate on keeping out of Harry's way and not pissing me off and we won't wave any little accidents," she replied menacingly.

Draco winced at this as he remembered a certain, bone-chilling incident down in the basement. Truly, that girl could be vile creature if you pissed her off. God! All he did was make fun of what she wrote in her diaries when she was 14 years old! She didn't have to throw him in a magically conjured snake pit in her basement! Talk about evil…

Not saying another word, Kiona left the room…

**DOWN-STAIRS…**

Kiona entered the living room seeming surprisingly content.

"Right then Harry, I'll have Lila cook something up for us to eat and then it's off to bed!"

--- --- --- ---

The dinner had gone quite well, Kiona had slipped some food to Malfoy so he wouldn't starve to death and now Harry lays bed, exhausted and sound asleep from the long trip. Kiona could only hope tomorrow went by as smoothly…

**And that's it folks! I'll be updating soon so stay tuned! Still to some on 'Days of our lives' oh ahem I mean, Hogwarts final year…**

"**But he's a Death-eater! Or is about to be…"**

"**Well that was smart wasn't it?"…**

"**It's good to see familiar faces that I actually want to see"…**

"**You know what? Fine! Go get yourself killed, see if I care,"…**


End file.
